A little too much sake
by cutie-chan-XD3
Summary: [completed] Sequel to 'Too much sake' What happens when Kaoru gets drunk? A hyperactive tanuki and an oro-ing rurouni, that’s what! WEE! PLEASE R&R!
1. Scared of sake?

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin::sniffle::  
  
Description: Sequel to Too much sake! What happens when Kaoru gets drunk? A hyperactive tanuki, that's what! PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
A/N: Wohoo! I made a sequel! Thanks for everyone who wanted this! I'm so happy!^^ And now, on with the story! WEE!  
  
A little too much sake  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Scared of a little sake?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"WHAT?!" Kaoru yelled.  
  
"I said, wanna play a drinking game?" Sano repeated himself.  
  
"Are you crazy?! No way!" Kaoru said, pointing her bokken at him.  
  
"What? Scared of a little sake?" Sano mocked, shoving her bokken away from his face. "Oh, yeah, forgot you're not mature or old enough to drink." He then turned around and began to walk away.  
  
Kaoru than began to think really hard, gripping her bokken until her knuckles turned white.  
  
Sano smirked, sticking his hands inside his pockets, and kept on walking toward the dojo gates, and started counting backwards. '3, 2, 1-'  
  
"WAIT!" yelled Kaoru, running up to him.  
  
Sano stuck his fishbone in his mouth and turned around. "What?" he asked.  
  
"I am NOT scared of a little sake and I am 18 years old, thank you very much!" yelled Kaoru.  
  
"Ha! Prove it!" said Sano, turning his back to her and began walking away.  
  
"Alright, alright! I'll play!" said Kaoru, trying to prove herself.  
  
Sano quickly turned around, "Really?" he asked, with so much hope in his eyes. 'How can anyone say no to those eyes' thought Kaoru.  
  
"Of course!" said Kaoru, not knowing Sano's little scheme.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Okay, the winner gets half of the loser's money." Said Sano, explaining the rules, as they settled down in Kaoru's room.  
  
"What?! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Said Kaoru, getting up, ready to leave. Sano tugged on her ponytail, making it cascade down, and she then fell on the floor.  
  
"Fine, leave, I knew you were too immature to play any ways." Said Sano.  
  
"I am too mature!" said Kaoru, getting up. "Come on, let's play!"  
  
Sano rolled his eyes at her. 'She's so predictable' he thought. "Remember, the winner gets half of the loser's money!" reminded Sano.  
  
"Okay, okay, let the game begin!" said Kaoru with full confidence, banging her cup on the table, waiting for Sano to pour her sake.  
  
~ 1 hour later ~  
  
Kenshin was bent over the wash tub, doing the laundry, when he heard a shougi door opening. He looked up to see Sano with the happiest look on his face. Sano left the door open, and then he left the dojo. A few minutes later, Kaoru came stumbling out, with her hair down, face flushed [A/N: from the sake], wet lips, and a wrinkled kimono with a few wet spots on it. [A/N: HAHAHAHA! CUM!] Kenshin narrowed his eyes at this. 'What the HELL just happened in there?!' He thought. Kaoru started stumbling as she tried to walk down the hallway, and was about to fall, if it wasn't for Kenshin, who used his god-like speed to catch her. Kaoru wrapped her arms around his neck and started crying uncontrollably. Kenshin then began to sooth her by patting her on the back.  
  
"What's wrong, Kaoru-dono?"He asked, once her sobbing was controlled.  
  
"I.. I LOST!" Kaoru cried.  
  
"You lost?" Kenshin questioned.  
  
"A little sake, my *ss." Kaoru whispered to herself, then she quickly got up and ran to the corner of the yard, and started throwing up. Kenshin followed soon after, and started patting Kaoru's bent form, on her back.  
  
Hearing her throw up made Kenshin want to throw up, too. But he tried REALLY HARD to control himself.  
  
After Kaoru finished doing her.. Stuff, she stood up and then her shoulders started shaking.  
  
"Kaoru-dono.." Kenshin said, unsure what to do, so he put his hand on her shoulder. All of a sudden, Kaoru threw her head back, and started laughing hysterically. Kenshin sweat dropped. He turned her around, but she still had her head thrown back. He then took her chin with his thumb and forefinger, and pulled her face down, so she was looking at him. But she just kept on laughing. Kenshin sweat dropped some more, wondering what's up with her mood changes. One minute she's the saddest person in the world, and the next, she's the happiest, not to mention, craziest person in the world.  
  
"I proved you,*hiccup* Sano! I AM mature!" Kaoru declared one of her hands shaking in the air and the other planted on her hip.  
  
"How so?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Let's just say we had a fun time together!" answered Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin narrowed his eyes at her answer. Kaoru suddenly threw her arms around an oro-ing rurouni. "You're so cute with that face!" she said, making Kenshin blush a little. She used one of her hands to push his bangs away from his eyes. "You're so PRETTY!" Kaoru exclaimed in an extremely cute voice, giving him a bone-crushing hug.  
  
She suddenly let go of him and shoved him to the ground, and then she turned around and started throwing up again, in a record time of .5 seconds.  
  
"Oro? Kaoru-dono, tell me exactly what happened." Said Kenshin after Kaoru finished doing more of.. Her stuff.  
  
"I played a drinking game with Sanoskue *hiccup*, and I lost half my money to him." Kaoru explained.  
  
"Ororororooo, Kaoru-dono, you shouldn't have-" before Kenshin could finish, Kaoru quickly turned around and started throwing up, yet again, which was making Kenshin want to throw up too.  
  
'Orororororooo, this is going to be a hectic day, that it will, especially with Kaoru-dono drunk' thought Kenshin.  
  
You never know what a drunken tanuki may do! Tee-hee! XD  
  
TBC  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's note:  
  
So? So? How was it?PLEASE,OH PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THING!!! Should I keep going?  
  
If you don't get some this story, then you should read Too much sake, especially about Sano's little scheme!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! XD! WEEEEEEEEEEEE-NESS! 


	2. Anything to make u happy

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. :: bursts out crying::  
  
A/N: On the last chapter, the word CUM, means, err. when a male and a female make love:: starts sweating everywhere:: and when a male reaches his:: cough:: climax:: cough:: umm. what I'm trying to say is. ummm.? Ahhh, it's when a male makes his:: cough:: SpErM :: hack:: come out. And that was sake on her kimono when she came out of her room, but Kenshin thought it was cum. So whenever you here the word 'come', think of 'cum'! Come on! (Cum on!) :: spazzes out on the floor:: ahem, any ways! On with the story!  
  
A little too much sake  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I'd do anything to make you happy [A/N: CUM! WEE!]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru were both sitting on the porch as the sun was beginning to set.  
  
Kaoru almost gave Kenshin a heart attack when she suggested something very scary. "Ne, Kenshin, let's dress you up in a kimono!" said a very intoxicated Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin began to quietly get up, but Kaoru pulled him down from the back of his gi, so he was back to sitting next to her.  
  
"What's *hiccup* wrong? Don't wanna?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"How can a guy wear a kimono?" Kenshin asked, trying to sneak off again, only to be pulled back down by Kaoru.  
  
"It'll fit! *Hiccup*" Kaoru reassured him. Kenshin slowly shook his head, unsure what she would do to him since she was, well.. drunk.  
  
Kaoru's eyes watered up, but quickly turned to anger. She quickly stood up. "Fine." She said, turning her back to him, and began walking towards the dojo gates. [A/N: I don't know where she's heading, but oh well!]Kenshin quickly got up and followed her.  
  
"Matte.. Um, you could wear my clothes that you could." Said Kenshin, trying a different tactic.  
  
"Hmph" was Kaoru's only answer, as she continued to walk away.  
  
"I'll wear your ribbon, that I would." Kenshin tried again.  
  
Kaoru gave him a sidelong glance as she kept on walking. "You don't understand women." She said hotly.  
  
Kaoru had her hand on the gate, when Kenshin finally gave in. "Alright, alright, I'll wear a kimono that I will."  
  
Kaoru quickly turned around with a mischievous smile on her lips. "Really?" she asked.  
  
~30 minutes and a thousand oro's later~  
  
Yahiko had just finished helping Tsubame at the Akebeko, and was now closing the dojo gates. When he turned around, he burst out laughing.  
  
There, on the porch stood Kaoru, with a pretty redhead who wore a beautiful purple kimono that matched his eyes, and had light pink sakura petals embodied on it, also with a light purple obi. And let's not forget the hair, which was held up in a low ponytail by a purple ribbon. Kenshin stood there with swirly eyes and muttering oro under his breath.  
  
"I've got to get Sano!" said Yahiko, quickly getting up and leaving the dojo. Kaoru went to the gates and locked it after Yahiko left, so that no one would come in and make fun of them. When she turned around and looked at Kenshin, she started giggling madly.  
  
"You look SO KAWAII!!" she said, giving him a hug. She then dragged the oro-ing redhead to her room. "Let's put on make-up!" She said in a childish tone. Kenshin sweat dropped.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, I've already dressed up for you, please no more." Kenshin said on bended knees. Kaoru's eyes began to form tears. Kaoru hiccuped, then giggled, then she looked at Kenshin angrily.  
  
"At least walk out in public like that! I'll even walk with you!" said Kaoru.  
  
"IN PUBLIC! Sorry, Kaoru-dono, but I could never do that, that I could not." Said Kenshin. Kaoru's eyes began to water up AGAIN. Kenshin sighed heavily. He'd do anything to make her happy. [A/N: Awww, how sweet!] "Alright, alright, I'll do it." He said  
  
"Yipee!" Kaoru exclaimed, throwing her brush at him. " Hurry and make your hair higher! I want to leave soon!""Said Kaoru, leaving the room so Kenshin could do his hair. 'What did I get myself into?' he thought. "Ororooo.." He muttered, redoing his hair.  
  
When he came out, he saw Kaoru drinking more sake. He quickly took it away from her, and hid it where she could not find it.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, you shouldn't have been drinking MORE sake, that you should not. You are already drunk, and now you are more drunk, that you are." Said Kenshin, as he watched Kaoru wipe away the sake that was left on her mouth, using her sleeve.  
  
"Awwww, come on *hiccup* Kenshin! Let's just go!" said Kaoru, trying to get up. Kenshin helped her up and then they left the dojo.  
  
Kaoru looped her arm with Kenshin's as she noticed a few men looking at Kenshin lustfully. Women were laughing as the pair walked past them, understanding what Kaoru made Kenshin do.  
  
Kaoru pulled Kenshin's arm closer as she heard hoot calls calling for the redhead. Kenshin bowed his head, hiding his blush from embarrassment.  
  
Suddenly Kaoru let go of Kenshin's arm and ran to a corner where there was no one at, and started throwing up.. again. Kenshin sweat dropped. Than people started laughing at her.  
  
Kenshin began to blush from embarrassment, but quickly shook his head. He would never be embarrassed by Kaoru's nature callings. He went over and patted her back.  
  
Kaoru got up when she was finished, and looked at all the people who were staring at them. She than yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE LOOKING AT? HAVE YOU NEVER SEEN A SICK, PREGNANT WOMAN?!" she lied. She then pulled out Kenshin's ribbon, and tied it back to his normal style. "AND THIS IS MY HUSBAND, SO QUIT HITTING ON HIM!" she lied again.  
  
There were collective gasps from the men, and the women just shook their heads at the idiotic men. Then everyone went back to what they were doing, pretending like none of this happened. 'That's what I thought' Kaoru thought.  
  
"Ne, Kenshin." Said Kaoru.  
  
"Nani?" asked Kenshin, blushing about what she lied about earlier. [A/N: Awwwwwww!]  
  
"I'll race you back to the dojo!" said Kaoru, she then took off running, stumbling a bit, but she kept on going. People were beginning to stare again. Kenshin stared at her running form a bit. ' How am I supposed to run in a kimono? I don't want to do anything embarrassing after this' he thought. He then took off, trying to catch up with her, which was difficult, because he was wearing a kimono.  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's notes:  
  
What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW! Do you want me to continue on? I've got a few ideas for the next chapter! ::dum, dum, dum::WEE!  
  
Um, I don't think I'll make a lime or lemon out of this fic, I'm not really sure.. Hmmm, maybe Kaoru can do something drastic! I dunno yet!  
  
Till next time!  
  
Cutie-chan-XD3  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! You're reviews make me so happy!^^  
  
Weeness! 


	3. You're under arrest

Disclaimer: I own Rurouni Kenshin! ::cough::not::cough  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I feel so happy! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Kenshin acts a little stupid in here, so don't mind him!  
  
A little too much sake  
  
Chapter 3  
  
You're under arrest  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'll race you back to the dojo!" said Kaoru, she then took off running, stumbling a bit, but she kept on going. People were beginning to stare again. Kenshin stared after her for a bit before taking off to catch up with her.  
  
He did not want to cheat by using his god-like speed, so he let Kaoru stay ahead. He looked up to the sky, realizing that it was almost nighttime. He looked up ahead and the both of them could see the dojo gates coming into view.  
  
Kaoru did not slow down when they were a foot away from the gates. Instead, she just wept on running, seeming as though she didn't see the gate. [A/N: Remember, this due to her drunken state! ^^]  
  
"Wee!" she exclaimed, as she busted into the gate. Kenshin sweat dropped, and was beside her sprawled out form faster than you could say ' Wee-ness!'  
  
"Kaoru-dono, are you all right? You should watch where you're going, that you should." Kenshin said, gently picking up her gelly-like form off the floor, and into his arms. [A/N: Strong arms, may I add! ~_^] He set her down onto the porch, where she was daydreaming, and Kenshin was locking the gates. He was about to go to his room to change out of Kaoru's kimono, when there were suddenly loud poundings on the door.  
  
"Kenshin, I think that's *hiccup* Sano." Said Kaoru, straining her face to hear the voices over the pounding. Kenshin nodded in agreement, quickly unlocking the gate, wondering if it was an emergency.  
  
When Kenshin opened the door, in flew Sano and Yahiko. Sano began frantically looking for something, turning his head from side to side. When he saw Kenshin, he fell to the floor, laughing his head off, and clutching his aching stomach. Yahiko came up to Kenshin and started poking at Kenshin's obi, and stifling his laughter.  
  
"Who's your friend, Jou-chan? She's a looker!" teased Sano, as he pulled himself off the ground. Suddenly, there were very loud and numerous knocks coming from the dojo gates.  
  
"Do not try to resist, we have you surrounded!" yelled someone on the other side of the gate.  
  
"What'd you do now, Sano?" said Kaoru, immediately blaming him.  
  
"What?! I've done nothing illegal today!..Well, maybe just gambling, but that's it!" Sano said, crossing his heart and hoping to die.  
  
"Hurry! Go hide in the storage room!" Kaoru whispered, pointing to the left, where the storage room was. Sano fled in a snap. Then the dojo gates busted open, and in swarmed many policemen. They all circled Kenshin, (and pushed Kaoru and Yahiko out of the way) and had their guns drawled and pointed at Kenshin.  
  
"Oro? Why are you after me? If you are looking for Sanoskue Sagara, he is in the storage room, that he is." Said Kenshin, gesturing with his hands where the storage room was. [A/N: ::sigh::, Kenshin couldn't lie even if his life depended on it. That's how sweet he is! ^^]  
  
"Silence! Anything said or done can and will be used against you!" said one of the policemen. The policemen suddenly put their guns to their sides, and started saluting at someone at the broken dojo gate. The scent of cigarette smoke filled Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko's nostrils. As expected, in came Saitou, smoking his cigarette, with a smug look on his wolfish features. Sano came rushing out of the storage room, and smacked Kenshin upside his head.  
  
"Some friend you are!" he said. He then turned to Saitou, and started shaking his fist in the air. "Come on, let's fight!" He then began punching an imaginary opponent.  
  
Saitou snapped his fingers, and all the policemen responded by pulling out their guns and pointed them at Kenshin and Sano.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, how 'bout another time then?" said Sano, waving his palms in the air.  
  
Saitou ignored Sano and walked to Kenshin, but not before crushing his cigarette under his foot. He then stared at Kenshin, for what felt like an eternity, until he finally spoke, "There have been reports today, of a red-haired man dressing op as a woman," he then eyed Kenshin's kimono. "Did you find a new hobby, Battousai?" he asked mockingly.  
  
No I did not. Have you checked everywhere?" Kenshin asked back.  
  
"Don't play stupid, moron. It's illegal to be cross-dressing in public." Saitou said flatly. "Battousai, you are now under arrest for breaking the law. Take him-"  
  
"NO!" yelled Kaoru, running up to Kenshin and throwing her arms around his neck. "It's my fault! Don't take him, take me instead!" she said, a bit too dramatically.  
  
"If it's your fault, then we'll take the both of you with us." Saitou said, seeming as though he didn't give a sh*t, which he doesn't.  
  
"Please, let her stay, I'll go with you." Kenshin pleaded, pulling Kaoru behind him.  
  
"And if I don't?" Saitou asked.  
  
Kenshin went silent for awhile, seeming as though he was in deep thought. "Let me stay instead." Kenshin answered. All the policemen sweat dropped . Even Saitou had a tiny droplet of sweat on his head.  
  
"Go ahead, take him away." Said Kaoru, angrily shoving Kenshin to the police, watching as he they tied his hands and gagged his mouth so he would be quiet. She balled her hands into a fist, wanting to teach Kenshin a lesson. She chuckled a little as Kenshin tried to escape the police and crawl towards her, which was futile.  
  
When all the policemen left, she decided she needed more sake to vent out her anger, and she needed to prepare for Kenshin's punishment when he gets home. [A/N:wink::wink! Hee hee!]  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
DUM DUM DUM! ::lightning flashes in the background  
  
Author's notes: Did ya like it? I've got a really good idea for Kenshin's punishment! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Please review! They're the only the thing that's keeping me going and also the fact that I really enjoy writing these stories! That's how important you guys are to me! So please, review!  
  
There's gonna be a character from my first fanfic, 'Too much sake' in the next chapter, so if you haven't read it yet, you should go check it out! AHH! I'm foreshadowing the next chapter! Okay, I think I'll stop now!  
  
Cutie-chan-XD3 


	4. Another fun time in jail

A little too much sake  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Another fun time in jail  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kenshin was thrown into a cellar roughly. He picked himself up and took in his surroundings. In the corner was the old man from when he was here the last time he was in jail. The old man still looked the same, dressed in rags with his beard coming down to his belly button.  
  
"So you're the legendary Hitokiri Battousai." The old man said, eyeing Kenshin's kimono.  
  
Kenshin nearly groaned at seeing the old man again. "Was." Kenshin put in.  
  
The old man got up and started circling around Kenshin, looking at every part of him. "You lied to me," The old man said, "You ARE gay."  
  
"ORO!" Kenshin fell down K-style.  
  
"I bet you're even wearing bandages!" The man then went up to Kenshin and pulled down the front part of Kenshin's kimono, trying to expose Kenshin's cleavage, but he didn't have any,::cough:: any ways, sure enough, there were bandages around his chest. The man then dropped Kenshin to the floor and sat down next to him.  
  
"So, who was that girl that was here the last time you were here?" the man asked Kenshin.  
  
"Why?" Kenshin asked back.  
  
"I want to know, now you better answer it you gay mother f#$*er!" the man shouted back.  
  
"Hai, hai. She's the woman I live with, that she is." Kenshin gave in, waving his hands in the air.  
  
"Oh, so she's your wife." The man assumed.  
  
"No, she is not." Yet, Kenshin mentally thought.  
  
"Ah, so I still have a chance to get her to be mine!" the man laughed maniacally.  
  
"She's my FIANCE!" Kenshin shouted over his laughing. The laughing immediately stopped.  
  
"Who on earth would want to marry you?" the man asked.  
  
"Kaoru-dono." Kenshin answered. 'I hope so' he thought.  
  
The man started laughing all over again. "You really don't lie much, do you?" the man asked.  
  
"What makes you think I'm lying?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"You should just look at your face. No peace and love man would ever lie." The man answered. "So are you gay?" and now we're back to the asking of many questions.  
  
"Oro?" 'Remind me to kill Sano.' Kenshin thought. If it weren't for him, Kaoru wouldn't have gotten drunk, and if Kaoru hadn't gotten drunk, he wouldn't have to wear a kimono, and if he hadn't worn a kimono, he wouldn't be here right now.  
  
While Kenshin was being questioned, Kaoru was at home, planning on revenge for our poor little rurouni. [A/N: It's not what you think! Hee- Hee]  
  
After two days of being questioned by an old man and locked in a cellar with him, Kenshin was finally able to leave jail. He began his way from the police station, trudging his way towards the dojo.  
  
Kaoru stiffened when she heard Kenshin call 'I'm home' from the dojo gates. She set down her clothes she was washing and quickly went to Kenshin. "Welcome home Kenshin, how was your time in jail?"  
  
"Not so fun, that it was, but I'm glad to be back." Kenshin answered. "I think I will go take bath right now. I have not bathed for two days, that I have not."  
  
"I already prepared one for you! Please, take one soon Kenshin, you smell like rotten fish." Kaoru said.  
  
"Arigato Kaoru-dono, sessha will take one right away." Kenshin than began to make his way to the bathhouse, ready to take off the really dirty kimono. When Kenshin finished taking off his clothes and all that other stuff, he went into the warm, a bit too warm, water.  
  
When Kaoru heard the water splashing when Kenshin got in, she went to throw more wood into the fire that was making Kenshin's bath water warm. After throwing about ten logs of wood in, she stepped back to examine her work. The fire was raging up high to her head. She began to wonder why Kenshin had not come out yet. Then she began to panic. What if she had killed the poor rurouni? Then,  
  
"KAORU-DONO!!!!" Kenshin screeched, bursting out of the bathhouse with red skin from the heat. Kaoru began blushing, seeing as how he was only wearing a towel around his waste, but she quickly shook her head to get rid of the bad thoughts. She marched up to Kenshin and grabbed a fistful of his hair.  
  
"Mou, what was that all about the other day? 'Let me stay instead'? Trying to save your own butt, huh?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Iie, it wasn't like that Kaoru-dono, it was the only way-"  
  
Kaoru began to shake his head with her fist. "Stop lying!" She then whacked him on his forehead. "I hope you have a great life ALONE!" she then marched off. Kenshin soon followed after. So after many beatings and explaining, Kaoru was no longer so mad at Kenshin. Kenshin then went to go do is beloved laundry.  
  
Kaoru came out of her room after changing into a kimono, and snuck up behind Kenshin's bent over form.  
  
"What are you doing Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked without even turning to look up to see who it was.  
  
Kaoru was so shocked out of her wits that she tripped over her foot and toppled over Kenshin, making them both fall into the wash tub. Course, the sweet rurouni he is, took the most of the fall by being under Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru stared at Kenshin for a bit, not knowing what to do. "A-ano, Kenshin.. I wanted to say I'm sorry for yelling at you today. I was the one who made you wear my kimono." Kaoru explained.  
  
"That's alright, that it is Kaoru." Kenshin said.  
  
No horrific? NO HORRIFIC? Kaoru felt her mind screaming. Kenshin gently brushed his lips against hers, which Kaoru replied by deepening the kiss, folding her hands into his hair.  
  
So after about an hour of kissing, more like five minutes, They were interrupted by Yahiko, which made Kaoru chase him down. He just had to call her busu again. 'Remind me to thank Sano.' Kenshin thought happily. After everyone was calmed down, Kenshin and Kaoru confessed their love to one another. So now Kaoru was really Kenshin's fiancé. And yadda yadda yadda.  
  
~ Two weeks later ~  
  
Megumi was checking her patients' appointments when a shadow suddenly loomed over her. She looked up from her work to find Sano carrying about thirty cases of sake.  
  
"SANO, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Megumi demanded.  
  
"Wanna play a sake game?" Sano asked.  
  
So after much persuasion, Megumi finally agreed. When she was about to lift the cup to her lips, she stopped. She set her cup down and quickly took Sano's cup.  
  
"Oi, what was that for?" Sano asked.  
  
Megumi stuck a hand up to silence him. She then began sniffing his drink, and then she tasted it. "You watered this down." Megumi said flatly. Boy, was Sano in for it.  
  
~ Owari ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N- Like it? I got kinda lazy in this chapter, didn't feel like going into details. Plus, I really want to work on my other fic, 'In my heart'. You should check it out! How do you spell 'I'm home' and 'welcome home' in Japanese? I had a hard time trying to spell it, which I never found out how to spell. If you know, please tell me so I can correct myself! I'm most likely not going to make another sequel to this. ::sniffle::  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Cutie-chan 


End file.
